The Neurofibromatosis (NF) Conference is recognized as the premier annual scholarly gathering of international NF researchers and physicians. The Conference is organized by the Children's Tumor Foundation and thought leaders in the fields of neurofibromatosis type 1 (NF1), neurofibromatosis type 2 (NF2) and schwannomatosis. The agenda of the conference is designed to provide education about best clinical practices for these rare genetic tumor syndromes, opportunities to share major advances in research and sessions that support the development of new collaborations and the growth of new investigators. The research landscape in NF1, NF2 and schwannomatosis has been remarkably dynamic in the last 5 years and this conference is a critical venue for the presentation and integration of basic science discovery, translational data and outcomes from clinical trials in a meaningful way to both enhance the quality of ongoing research and improve current clinical care. Children's Tumor Foundation: 2015 NF Conference PI: Jaishri Blakeley, MD